Robotic Friendship
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: Toy Chica is sad…Bonnie decides to do something about it. (inspired by Youtube user Kira Turner's "Robotic Friendship" video and Tumblr user jessigothery's tied-in picture) Human FNAF.


Before Note: Another pole-bear human FNAF story, making an inspired fanfic from the "Robotic Friendship" youtube video and jessigothery's permission to use her drawn picture that ties in with it. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it. :)

Disclamer: The human designs, Youtube video, and picture do not belong to me. Only my story perspective does.

* * *

Toy Chica sniffed and rubbed at her wet eyes. She could feel her whole body trembling as she prepared for another sobbing fit, which she struggled to keep down. Instead of making noise, it only came out as another set of heavy tears running down her pale face.

She wasn't aware of how long she had been where she was now, but that was the least of her worries. She was currently sitting in the empty hallway, in the corner next to the Parts/Service room. None of the animatronics would be there unless they absolutely needed essential repair, so since it was the least visited area in the restaurant, she found it the perfect place to hide from everyone else and vent her emotions.

She could clearly remember the events that happened that morning, easily hearing Toy Freddy's angry yelling in her head…

_Why don't you stop being stupid for once and actually learn how to be productive around here?!_

Toy Chica couldn't help her lacking behavior to her addition to the toy animatronics' band, being a backup singer to Toy Freddy. She knew she would have trouble explaining why she wasn't as productive as the others, mostly because she knew she'd be scrapped most likely if they found out. Her A.I. levels kept failing at times, she would suddenly move very slowly if she stood in place for too long, and worse yet, her thin layer of white skin covering her robot endoskeleton would sometimes peel off because it was too weak, revealing parts that were not supposed to be seen. She had panicked, hoping no one would find out and immediately set out to repair her own self, which was proven successful. However, the emotional sense of knowing that she could've easily been taken apart because she was failing was stripping her of her happiness. This of course made her genuinely slower and less passionate than the others anyways. After going on for days, Toy Freddy had had enough of her so-called "laziness" and finally confronted her about it.. She did her best to hide the truth, but it only seemed to make it worse on her part. Toy Freddy finally exploded on her, calling her many bad things and ordering her to keep herself together or else she'd be replaced.

This threat had ultimately devastated the conflicted Toy Chica, giving her the false realization of no hope for herself left. When no one had looked, she decided to hide herself away from everyone else that afternoon, hoping to find a way out of her predicament. Unfortunately, thinking about it had finally set her into an emotional state, and conclusively, she was reduced to tears. She had been here since.

The more she thought about this difficult decision, the harder it made her cry. She knew she'd probably be scrapped either way; one if her repair didn't work out the way she hoped and the others found out, or if she didn't tell them the truth still and Toy Freddy would make his decision. She didn't know which action to take.

She lowered her head into her bent knees and finally sobbed, crying so loudly she wondered if anyone could possibly hear her in the lonely, empty hallway. Either way, she wouldn't care. Her only wish at the moment was to simply be left alone.

After a while, she finally stopped crying when she began to hiccup. She wiped her cerulean eyes and began absently fingering with the ends of her long blonde hair that was tied in a side ponytail. Her mind was elsewhere too deep, not even stopping to hear the footsteps that got louder as they approached her.

The figure that stood next to her cleared his throat, seeing if he could get her attention. When she didn't look up, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump so hard that she gasped, making her hiccups disappear.

In the fogginess of her wet eyes and the darkness of the environment, she could still make out the tall form of a familiar bunny mascot standing over her. His bright ruby-red eyes stared at her in both concern and kindness, with the most faint of smiles edging his lips. His long purple hair was down, not in a ponytail as he always styled it, with his purple bunny ears flopped over to the top of his forehead. He was bent over Toy Chica, his arm extended to her, and in his hand held…a small Freddy Fazbear teddy bear. Complete with a tiny top hat and a buttoned-down belly, the little plush bear smiled a stitched smile at her kindly.

Toy Chica was confused. "B-Bonnie…?" she shakily whispered.

Bonnie's smile grew a little and pushed the bear further to her. "…For you."

The young female slowly reached her slender hand out to the toy bear, graciously accepting it. "Thank you…" She stared the bear's black button eyes before cuddling it to her chest, hugging it as tightly as she could. She didn't try to hide her surprise as she watched Bonnie slide down the wall and sit next to her with a sigh, letting his legs stretch out on the floor in front of him. He turned his head to her.

"Did you have a rough day?"

With reluctance, the blonde-haired girl nodded, her hands beginning to tremble, making little Freddy Fazbear shake with her. She wondered if Bonnie was expecting an answer out of her. Taking a breath, she began to tell her tale, fear rising in the fact that Bonnie may've been the first person she would admit her truth to. "I…I-I…"

Bonnie placed a slim finger to his lips, shushing her. "Shhh…you don't have to tell me anything. Just promise me that you'll feel better." He scooted closer to her and rubbed her back and shoulders in gentle circles. Toy Chica relaxed under his touch, only slightly happy that Bonnie made her comfortable enough to not reveal her secret. She had a feeling that he was reliable enough to keep the most precious of secrets and other things from people, a sign of true friendship, but now was not the time to find out. She could sense it inside him, but she would decide to wait. With time, she'd have the courage to let herself out to someone, and she had the feeling that the person she would tell was already picked; the one sitting next to her, giving her genuine comfort.

She blinked away more tears and attempted to clean her face once more with the back of her hand. Sniffling, she lowered her head to rest on Bonnie's chest, eyeing the bunny pin set over his heart before closing her eyes and exhaling a deep breath in a calm manner. Bonnie's hand that was on her back had slipped over her shoulders in a side hug, with the other hand running up and down her arm. He too closed his eyes and lay his cheek on top of Toy Chica's head. The two stayed that way for a long time, Bonnie giving all the patience in the world to wait for the young girl to finally calm her crying. The teddy bear sat squished in between them to complete the hug.

On the other side of the dark hallway, Toy Bonnie watched them from afar. A huge pang of jealously stabbed his heart before he staring sadly at the two, wishing his original counterpart could give him the same amount of attention he knew he needed…


End file.
